Crimson Shadows
by Icenectar
Summary: Continuation of Crimson Tears. After saying goodbye to Sanzo's party, Rianna strikes out on her own again but a certain demon king seems obsessed with capturing her. Can she survive on her own or is she going to need some help?
1. Default Chapter

"King Rynna," a guard said and the demon king looked up. His face showed the creases of age and his hair was white like a new fallen snow. He leaned forward as his youkai ears twitched in anticipation for the news that was about to be delivered.   
  
  
"Get on with it," he said and the youkai guard bowed.   
  
  
"We had finally located your daughter Lenora, sire but she was in the company of Sanzo's party."   
  
  
"What?!"   
  
  
"We lost many men in the attempt. We followed the four when they left the town but it appears that Lenora has left their company."   
  
  
Rynna drummed his long fingers on the arm of his Gothic-style throne. The cushion was beset with exquisite buttons that gleamed in the candlelight that came down from the tall, candleholder behind his throne. The holder was made from the bones of a long since killed animal that the king had killed in his youth. Skulls acted as the feet of his throne as he continued to tap his fingernails in concentration. The messenger shuffled nervously as he waited for King Rynna to speak. The king stood, his long black velvety robe falling to the floor. The guard watched him, hoping that the king wasn't going to punish the bearer of bad news.   
  
  
"Look, I want you to search for her. Bring my daughter back. I can't believe her mother abandoned her. Just because of my heritage she dumped her. Such a foolish woman. Unaware of the dignity of a youkai. If she had been around when demons and humans lived in harmony, she would have had my child without any regrets."   
  
  
"Yes, your highness."   
  
  
***   
  
  
Rianna ran her fingers over Gojyo's ring and gazed at the town that lay in front of her. Hopefully, she'd be able to find a job there so that she'd have enough money for food. It had been nearly a week since she had had a decent meal and she hadn't trusted her knowledge of wild berries and nuts. She laid a hand on her stomach in a futile attempt to quiet her hunger. She started walking, the full moon bathing her crimson hair. It has been a full moon when she had attempted to kill herself. She stopped and leaned against a tree and sighed, remembering how a certain young man had changed her life forever.   
  
  
She had been shocked when she had seen him, his blood-stained hair reminded her of the torment that she'd been through but in each other, they had found comfort. A dark shape moved through the forest across the road and Rianna stood up nervously. What the shape was, she could not name, nor did she want to find out what it was. She started walking the sense of being pursued playing heavily on her senses. Her walking switched to a run as she drew closer to the town. She breathed rapidly as her crimson hair trailed behind her like a flame. She ran for what seemed like an eternity and the city had not come any closer. She stumbled once or twice, but was able to regain her footing.   
  
  
After ten minutes had passed, she finally entered the outskirts of the town. She caught her breath, the knocked at the first door she came to. The owner of the house opened the door a crack, stared at her hair color, then slammed the door.   
  
  
"Get out of here bitch! We don't need any bad luck!" the owner cried and Rianna slunk away. It was starting again. The persecution was beginning again. She wished that Gojyo was around. He had given her the confidence to go on. But he wasn't with her now...and she felt so very alone.   
  
  
She wandered to a tree in the middle of town and sat underneath it. She wondered where he was as she brought her knees up close to her body. She gazed up at the sky with tears in her eyes. She hoped that he was safe, no matter where he was underneath the star-filled sky. Something sharp hit her shoulder blade and she drew her breath in sharply. Her vision clouded over and she fell limply forward. 


	2. Sanzo's Party

"I'm hungry," Goku moaned and Gojyo stared at him.   
  
  
"You just ate. How can you be hungry?" he asked and Goku shrugged his shoulders.   
  
  
"I dunno. I just am. So can we stop and eat? Please?"   
  
  
"Please be patient, Goku. We'll come to a town soon," Hakkai said.   
  
  
"I wonder what's going on over there. I suppose we should check it out. I mean, that's our duty, isn't it?" Gojyo asked.   
  
  
"Later. We're at the town," Sanzo said.   
  
  
"Yay! I'm gonna eat lots and lots of food!" Goku cried as Gojyo climbed out of the jeep.   
  
  
"I'm gonna look for some women," he said.   
  
  
"Get some cigarettes," Sanzo said and Gojyo sighed.   
  
  
"All right. It looks like I've been degraded to the errand boy that serves the high and mighty priest. Hey...I wasn't serious."   
  
  
"Then shut your mouth or I'll shut it for you."   
  
  
"I don't have to take monkey boy with me, do I?"   
  
  
"Goku can come with us," Hakkai said.   
  
  
"All right. I'll catch up with you later," Gojyo said and walked away from them. He walked into the town, sensing the apprehension around him. He glanced at a few women who shied away from him and shrugged his shoulders. What was their problem? He caught a degrading remark about his hair and some reference to a red headed woman and turned around to seek out the others. 


	3. Demon King Rynna

"Finally I've found you, Princess Lenora," King Rynna said and Rianna looked at him.   
  
  
"Who are you?" she asked.   
  
  
"I am your father."   
  
  
"If that's true, then why did you abandon me? Why did you leave me all alone to fend for myself? I am a half-breed in a world of human and youkai. I had no control over my birth."   
  
  
"Your mother was human. She took you away during the night. She abandoned you and I've been searching for you ever since."   
  
  
"Really? You don't know what I've been through, each day a fight for my own survival."   
  
  
"Do you know how hard it is to locate a round woman with red hair?"   
  
  
"You don't realize how hard it is being a woman with red hair."   
  
  
"You are correct there. I don't. I'm sorry that you had to go through that. It was not in my interest to let that happen to you."   
  
  
"Well it happened."   
  
  
"You need not worry about the persecution any more. You can stay with me."   
  
  
"I don't even know you."   
  
  
"That can be changed."   
  
  
"I can't readily accept you as my father. I don't know you."   
  
  
"I did say that that could be changed."   
  
  
"I know what you said. The idea is just difficult to comprehend. I've only felt comfortable with one person but he's on a mission and I may never see him again."   
  
  
"A lover?"   
  
  
"Someone who understands me. Someone who knows what I've been through. You could never understand like he understands because he and I are the same. We are both half-breeds."   
  
  
"I've heard of the man you speak of. A youkai killer."   
  
  
"He kills when he needs to kill. He doesn't do it without reason."   
  
  
"From the passion in your voice, I would say you've gotten to know him extremely well."   
  
  
"Is it any of your business how well I know him?"   
  
  
"You do have the temper of a redheaded child. I would like to try to get to know you if you would allow me to."   
  
  
Rianna gazed at him and sighed. She was stuck. He had the advantage over her. She could not go anywhere, run anywhere, for she was in a strange environment. She had to get on his favorable side and then hopefully, she would be able to come up with a means of escape.   
  
  
"All right. I can't do anything else," she said.   
  
  
"Good. Where should we start?" King Rynna asked. 


	4. The News

"She's been here," Gojyo said and Hakkai looked at him.   
  
  
"Who?" he inquired as Gojyo lit a cigarette.   
  
  
"Rianna. How many redheaded chicks are there?"   
  
  
"Yay! I can give her my present! Can we eat now, Sanzo?" Goku asked as he hopped down from the wall top that he had been walking on.   
  
  
"First I think we should address a dilemma," Hakkai said.   
  
  
"There's no problem," Sanzo said. "You'll just have to find your own place to sleep."   
  
  
"My hair, right?" Gojyo asked.   
  
  
"I'm sure we can work something out," Hakkai said.   
  
  
"Don't bother. I'd like to do some investigating anyway."   
  
  
"Please be careful. The villagers are extremely uneasy. I fear something will happen soon."   
  
  
"All right. I'm a big boy. I'll watch out for myself."   
  
  
He waved his hand in goodbye then picked up his weapon and strolled off. He turned the ring on his finger as he walked down the street, fully aware of the looks of hate and fear that followed him. There was an uneasiness that breathed in the air as he walked to the edge of the village. He saw a house a little off to the side and walked towards it. He knocked on the door and forced it to stay open when a woman inside attempted to close it as quickly as she had opened it.   
  
  
"I have some questions I'd like answered. I'm not going to hurt you," he said and the woman grudgingly allowed him to enter the house. He glanced at a photograph of a young girl with red hair. He picked it up, trying to picture the crimson haired woman that had stepped into his life as a child. He glanced at the woman, who stood off to the side and held out the picture.   
  
  
"Who is this?" he asked.   
  
  
***   
  
  
"Is she gonna come back with Gojyo?" Goku asked as he started at the gift he held in his hand.   
  
  
"I don't know. I'm sensing a great uneasiness in this village," Hakkai said as Goku rolled over on the bed.   
  
  
"We're near the demon king Rynna's castle. That must be the reason for the uneasiness," Sanzo said as he turned the page of his newspaper.   
  
  
"Yes but times change."   
  
  
"I'm fully aware of that but I can't see King Rynna as being the cause of all this uneasiness. There has to be something more."   
  
  
"When's he gonna be back, Sanzo?" Goku asked as he laid his feet on the wall.   
  
  
"Would you shut up?" Sanzo asked. "What's wrong?"   
  
  
"I smell blood."   
  
  
"Where?" Hakkai inquired.   
  
  
"He went off on his own. It's his problem," Sanzo said.   
  
  
"You're not willing to help?" Goku asked.   
  
  
"I'm not getting involved with affairs of the heart."   
  
  
"But he's your friend, isn't he?"   
  
  
"He asked to come along. I have nothing to do with his problems."   
  
  
"That may be true but you're still going to help him out," Hakkai said and Goku sprang to his feet.   
  
  
"Yay!" he cried. "Let's go!"   
  
  
***   
  
  
"I don't tell many people about Lenora. I was extremely ashamed at the fact that my sister became involved with the demon king. It was an act of passion and I just couldn't accept that. She came to my house and I allowed her to stay for awhile but when she was out shopping, she was taken. I don't know if the demon king's men took her prisoner or what. I was left with Lenora but I didn't want to be involved. I left her at an orphanage, hoping that she would have a better life away from all this," the woman said as Gojyo lit a cigarette.   
  
  
"You have no idea what she's been through as a result of your fear of getting involved," Gojyo said.   
  
  
"I assume that you've met her. How is she?"   
  
  
"She's a lot better now than when I first ran into her. When she had first seen me, she ran into the forest and attempted to kill herself. My hair color and my eyes reminded her of every single moment of pain that she has suffered throughout her entire life. I was able to speak to her, though. I'm the only one that knows what she's been through but a lot of this could have been avoided if you just accepted her and not worried about your own reputation. Seeing woman cry and suffer like that has always affected me. Now, she was here in this village."   
  
  
"She was?"   
  
  
"Yes. You were not aware of that?"   
  
  
"No."   
  
  
"What's the easiest way to the demon king's castle?"   
  
  
"You're going there?"   
  
  
"Yes. I told her that I'd see her again after my mission is over. I'd like her to be around for that."   
  
  
"It's nice to know that she has someone that cares deeply for her."   
  
  
"I care for her because I know what it's like to be outcast from society. I know this must be a little melodramatic but I seriously think that this chick is the one I want to stay with."   
  
  
Gojyo narrowed his eyes and picked up his weapon. He walked over to the window and scanned the area. He saw something move in the shadows and turned to the woman.   
  
  
"Go somewhere safe," he said and she looked at him.   
  
  
"Why?" she asked.   
  
  
"There's danger out there."   
  
  
"No. The youkai have come here. The king must want me."   
  
  
"I thought King Rynna was a fair king."   
  
  
"He was but the loss of Lenora has played heavily on his sanity. He has grown quite unstable over the years. He is no longer the wise king of the past."   
  
  
"All right. Thanks for the information. I'll watch out for myself. I'll get her back," Gojyo said and walked out of the room. His eyes narrowed as he watched a shape slink through the trees. He readied his weapon as a youkai stepped out of the trees. Then, as if something had called them out of hiding, more and more youkai came as if they were a herd of scorpions or some other type of poisonous insect teeming from the shadows.   
  
  
"Gojyo!" Goku cried and Gojyo glanced in his direction.   
  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked.   
  
  
"It appears that you need some assistance," Hakkai said and Gojyo glanced at him.   
  
  
"Yeah. It looks that way."   
  
  
"Did you find anything out about Miss Rianna?"   
  
  
"I found out a lot. As soon as these bastards are taken care of, I'm going to Demon King Rynna's castle. Come if you want. I don't care whether you come or stay behind with the worldly monk. This is my business and not yours."   
  
  
"Why are you intent on going to the demon king's castle?"   
  
  
"That's where she is."   
  
  
"Miss Rianna? Why?"   
  
  
"She's the demon king's daughter."   
  
  
"Are you serious?"   
  
  
"Yes. I just spoke with her aunt. She was against her sister's involvement but she cared for Rianna for a short time. She gave Rianna to the orphanage because she didn't want to get involved with the youkai. Now it appears that these minions of the demon king are trying to keep us here and that pisses me off."   
  
  
Gojyo swung his weapon, the chain sweeping out from the staff as the blade, crafted in a half-moon fashion sliced through several youkai. Goku watched for a moment, then jumped right into the melee. Gojyo glanced beside him and Goku grinned.   
  
  
"So you got a head start. I'm still gonna beat you," he said.   
  
  
"I wasn't aware we were keeping score," Gojyo said.   
  
  
"Oh, let him have his fun. Sorry about that," Hakkai said as he chopped a youkai in the neck.   
  
  
"I'm gonna come with you to the castle," Goku said and Gojyo looked at him.   
  
  
"This isn't going to be a pleasure trip, you know," Gojyo said.   
  
  
"I know but I still wanna go with you. Hey, I've gotten three."   
  
  
"I got five."   
  
  
"Well, you started before I did."   
  
  
"Pests," Sanzo said and fired his gun.   
  
  
"My this is invigorating, isn't it, Sanzo?" Hakkai asked as he blasted another pair of youkai.   
  
  
"This is a waste of my time."   
  
  
"But it seems that Goku is having so much fun."   
  
  
"That monkey always has too much fun." 


	5. Courage

Rianna stood near the window and gazed down the mountain. She laid a hand on the dress that she wore and sighed. She was lonely. She wanted someone that could understand her but he was so far away she knew and wished that he was nearer. She took of the ring and glanced at it then turned away from the window. She walked over to the bed and sat down. 

She ran a hand over the sheets and sighed. It was a beautiful bed and was beautifully designed in the makeup but she wasn't happy. She missed his touch and she wished that his mission would be over soon. She wanted him again. She wanted his touch again. Never before had she felt so content with someone before. She sighed once more and lay on the bed, her crimson hair strung out in all directions on the pink satin sheets. 

There was a knock on the door and Rianna looked up. She sighed and smoothed down her ornate dress and walked towards the door and opened it. A servant stood there and looked at her. He bowed in respect and Rianna looked at him. He waved a hand to show that her presence was requested and she reluctantly stepped out of the room. She didn't want to see her father. She didn't trust him. She knew that he seemed sincere in what he said but there was something about him that she didn't trust. 

"This way Miss Lenora," the servant said as he followed her down the hall. 

"Where are we going? This isn't the way to the throne room," Rianna said as he led her down an unfamiliar corridor. 

"Your presence is requested elsewhere. The king is concerned about your safety. Some youkai killers are about." 

"Youkai? What do you mean?" 

"I have not heard much but they come from a long way..." 

A palace guard gave him a deadly glare and the servant stopped his statement. He realized his mistake and hoped that King Rynna would forgive him. Rianna took the words that the servant had said and calculated the underlying meaning of his statement. A long way away. A long way...could it possibly be Gojyo and company? She hoped it was but there was no way of knowing what group of youkai killers the servant was talking about. 

The servant led her to a room in the west wing of the castle and showed her inside. He allowed her to enter the room and closed the door behind her. She heard the falling of the locks as he locked her in the room and she gazed around. It was a small room but there was a large window that she could look out of. She gazed down at the forest below and realized that there was absolutely no way for her to make an escape. She turned around and looked at the room. There was a small wardrobe with a few dresses inside and a tiny washroom with a shower and she sighed. No bathtub. She loved taking a bath, immersing her body into warm water filled with scented bath salts and soap bubbles. She thought for a moment of Gojyo beside her in the bath, running his hands over her skin in the way that he did and she sighed. She was getting depressed again. At least she didn't have to deal with the persecutions that came from her hair. She sat on the small bed and leaned back onto the bed and closed her eyes. She so wished that there was a way for her to get away, to run off and stay safe until Gojyo finished his mission. She so wanted to see him again but knew that it may be quite a few years before he would come back. She didn't know what he had been called to do, but it was of great importance. 

Rianna sat up and stood and walked back to the window. She stared out at the vast forest and began to hum a long-since forgotten tune. She didn't know why she had remembered it at this certain point of time but it seemed to calm her. She climbed up onto the window sill and gazed out. She glanced to the side and realized that there was something there. Something stuck on the wall. A weapon of some sort, it appeared to be. What it was doing there she did not know but she wondered if she could reach it. She stood on the edge of the window sill, something that encircled around the entire tower, and inched her way towards the odd item that seemed to be stuck in the wall. 

It was a weapon. It was the hilt of a sword and she pulled on it. It wasn't stuck, to her surprise, as she pulled it out of what appeared to be a holder of some sort. She looked at it in wonder. It was a broadsword and the hilt was beautifully crafted. She tested the weight of the weapon, and found that it was professionally made. She held the weapon in one hand and inched her way back to the window. She climbed in and slumped tiredly on the floor, amazed that she had the courage to do what she just did. She sighed as she let the sword fall from her grasp and laid a hand on her heart. It was still beating rapidly as she vainly tried to catch her breath. She had not been aware that she could be so brave. Perhaps Gojyo's words had given her the courage to continue on. Whatever it was, she knew that she had exhibited courage once and, therefore, she could exhibit it again. If only Gojyo could see the hope that he had given her... 


	6. Preparations

"Well that was fun! I beat you!" Goku cried as Gojyo set down his weapon and lit a cigarette. 

"Yeah. I'll win next time though. Thanks for helping me out guys," Gojyo said and Hakkai smiled. 

"We are your companions. We are here to assist you when you need it," Hakkai said and Gojyo picked up his weapon. 

"Well, guess we'd better start up the mountain. I'm sure the demon king knows we're here." 

"True, but I do believe that we should pick up some provisions before we leave. If I am correct in my assumption, it's going to take at least three days to reach the castle even with Hakuryruu going as fast as he can go." 

"Yay! I get to eat again!" 

"Who says you get to eat again, ape?" 

"Who says I don't, cockroach?" 

"Don't call me that, dumbass!" 

"Don't kick me then!" 

"Don't pull my hair! You are so gonna get it." 

"Would the two of you SHUT UP??!!" Sanzo cried as he smacked the two of them sharply across the head with his fan. 

"Ow! That hurt. Why'd you do that? You hit me too much. Why do you do that?" Goku asked. 

"Then behave better." 

"I'll try." 

"Quit whimpering, dumbass," Gojyo said and Goku glared at him. 

"You made me get hurt you perverted kappa!" he retorted. 

"Now, now, why don't we all calm down? We need this energy for the journey ahead of us," Hakkai said and Goku folded his arms and glared at Gojyo. 

"I hope she's okay. There's no telling what they've done to her," Gojyo said as he threw his smoked cigarette on the ground. 

"She may not even be alive," Sanzo said and Gojyo stared at him. 

"Don't SAY that. She's got to be alive. A beautiful chick like that shouldn't be killed that way." 

"I do not believe that Demon King Rynna would kill his own daughter. That does not seem to be the most logical thing for him to do. It wouldn't be in his best interest to kill Miss Rianna out of cold blood," Hakkai said. 

"Then we've got to save her before something terrible happens to her. There's at least two of her that care about her a lot and I still have to give my gift to her," Goku said and Hakkai smiled. 

"Then we need to get our provisions, don't we?" 


	7. Interrupted Dream

"I'm so glad you came. You don't know how much I've missed you," Rianna said as Gojyo came towards her through an unearthly yellow haze. He took her in his arms and tightly embraced her. He kissed her passionately as she ran her fingers through his crimson hair. It was so soft, softer than she remembered it and she flushed as she felt his hands on her shoulders. He quickly unbuttoned the shirt, kissing her skin as it became more visible. She sighed and closed her eyes, hearing his soft words in her ear. She felt him touch her in a place that only he had touched her before and flushed. 

Suddenly, there was a sharp rapping coming from some unknown source and Rianna glanced around. There, in the mist that had somewhat dissipated was a door. The knocking grew louder and louder until...she opened her eyes and yawned. She stared at the door and watched as the handle slowly turned and recovered enough alertness to shove the sword underneath her bed. She smoothed down her dress and tried to regain her composure as the door opened and the servant, who had brought her to the room in the first place, entered carrying a covered platter. 

"I've brought your food, Miss Lenora," he said and laid it on a small table. He removed the lid and pointed at the food. It was a gourmet meal consisting of some wild game braised in what appeared to be some kind of berry sauce, freshly steamed vegetables, a small roll, and a tiny fruit tart. A glass of wine stood next to the meal and the servant handed Rianna a napkin. 

"Please," he said as he pointed to a chair. "Sit and eat." 

"Why have I been made a prisoner here?" Rianna asked and the servant looked at her. 

"Whatever do you mean?" 

"I was taken here and locked in. To me, that means that I am a prisoner. If he is truly my father, then why has he shut me away like a criminal? I thought he wanted to get to know me. This isn't the way to build a relationship with your daughter." 

"He is merely concerned for your safety. He doesn't want you to get hurt when these youkai killers arrive." 

"Tell me. These youkai killers...did one of them have hair like mine?" 

"I have not seen these youkai killers Miss Lenora. I merely am relating what I have heard." 

"When will they arrive?" 

"In three days. Why?" 

"I was just curious. Why can't I be allowed to at least walk in the garden? It's a beautiful garden and there's three days until their arrival. Is it too much to ask for a little freedom until then?" 

"I don't know. I suppose I can ask." 

"Please do." 

"I'll ask when I bring your dishes back to the kitchen to be washed. Would you like anything else?" 

"What I want can not be granted by you nor do I want my father to be aware of my wish. Tell me something, though. Do you agree with what my father has done?" 

"I have been with your father for twenty years. He's been a good leader. Your father has suffered greatly as a result of your loss but now that he's gotten you back, things will get back to normal." 

"What if I don't want to be a princess? My entire life has been spent on the run, constantly being tormented because I'm split between a world of humans and a world of youkai. I am a child of the shadows. An incarnate of a forbidden love. How can I accept the fact that he really wants me around when he shuts me in this room with no way out? I want to know his true intentions. I don't want to know what he says he's going to do. I want to know what he's actually going to do. Why can't you tell me that?" 

"Because you wouldn't understand." 

"You haven't even given me the chance." 

"I don't know much, Miss Lenora. I only get my knowledge from others and what they say may not always be accurate. But please, eat, for I must return these dishes to the kitchen before the cook retires for the day." 


End file.
